1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and in particular to a multi-die semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-die semiconductor packages include multiple integrated circuit (IC) die. With some packages, the operation of one die in the package may interfere with the performance of the other die in a package. For example, in a package having a die with a digital integrated circuit including an embedded memory and having a die with a radio frequency RF integrated circuit, the embedded memory may generate hot spots within close proximity to the die with the RF integrated circuit. These hot spots may interfere with the performance of inductors of the RF integrated circuit, thereby reducing the overall performance of the RF integrated circuit.
What is needed is an improved configuration for a multi-die semiconductor package.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.